The Amazing World Sunoharu: The Reapers Game
by Dxsib
Summary: Long events after The Virus, everything has changed. Magic now exist and theirs a wall put up in Sammich West. something amazing comes back to haunt Sunoharu and his friends but they have been taken away to play the reapers game in the world ends with you world. Featuring Neku, Beat, Shiki, Rhyme


**The Amazing World of Sunoharu: Sammich West Magic Academy**

**Chapter 1: An Unhinged Trespasser **

_**~Dad's Journal~**_

_**Sunoharu, your grandfather Billy Falcon has left some notes of his inheritance which reads: One of our family members will represent our true guardian angel, in 2014 his guardian entity will wake up and show his true potential. Son I want you to keep this safe and let no one read it not even your friends. The enterprise will take you away and you will never see Mom or Jordan. I'll be back from London tomorrow.**_

**This is my dad's journal well at least it was. When we found out he passed away Mom was very sad of his illness. The Enterprise is our government, they used to be strong and powerful leaders but now since magic has hit the corner they have been cowards. **

**Ever since the existence of magic in Sammich West people have been trying to leave but the enterprise has put a wall up around this place. No one escapes, no planes could be used. They provide us with a prison which we slumber in day and night. My name is Sunoharu, the boy who has stopped events of a crazy virus. A crazy legend has come to haunt us, eight people with potential will be chosen to fight for our fraternity. Every five days, the enterprise calls everyone to the Sammich hall that's the age of 12 and over to come and eject us with a spiral indicator that checks if our cells have the potential. Right now, I'm just getting ready for work. Bryan, my boss, has caught the group that had sabotaged his latte latte drink. Now I help him with building the company up, with the help of my friends of course. **

**I took a shower, took out a fresh top and used yesterday's shorts, I had been quick has possible so Mom wouldn't go super nova on me.**

'**Sunoharu, breakfast is ready!' Mom shouted.**

'**Coming' I told her.**

**I looked in the mirror and lifted my top up to check if my abs would be visible but not quite what I would expected would've happened. **

_**Hmm, maybe when I turn seventeen. **_

**I do sports that would tire me out but it's okay. My mother thinks it's great to keep doing what I do especially when I improved recently at jujitsu. I left the room and closed the door. **

**I made it to the kitchen for my expectance of daily food. **

'**After work sweetie, go to Irochet's household, I'll be heading over to work' Mom said.**

'**Yeah that's ok Mom said. **

**My mother, Janet, works as a water saver. I don't know what they really do but saves water she loves her job and her kids. Speaking of kids here comes my brother Jordan. Jordan loves playing with Irochet's brother, Thomas, they usually do what normal eight year old really do. **

'**Hey mommy, I just planted a new plant today!' Jordan said.**

'**That's great honey, did you wash your hands?' Mom said.**

'**Yes!'**

'**Well that's good news listen honey, you will be going over to Thomas' house'**

'**Right now?**

**Mom nodded.**

'**Yippee!' Jordan started running around the house and squealing in happiness.**

_**Wow, they must be best friends I wouldn't want to see the fight**_

'**Have you been reading his journal again?' Mom asked.**

**I checked my watch and finished my toast and milk. **

**I nodded. 'I'm running late Mom' I told Mom.**

'**I'll see you later sweetie, I packed some of your favorite lamb roast for lunched'**

'**Thanks Mom, I'll see you'**

**I left the house and turned on some music on my IPhone.**

* * *

**Just outside of my workplace, I saw enterprise agents whipping a couple of civilians. **

_**Yikes, I hope Mom will be alright today.**_

**I entered the Latte latte shop and just noticed it groovy smoothie Tuesday. On groovy smoothie Tuesday, the employees would have to make the smoothies instead of coffee or decaf drinks. As I walked in, Bob walked in and patted me on the bag.**

'**Hey bro' he said. 'How life, no zombie bites?' he joked.**

'**Ha very funny especially how you still are engrossed about that outbreak that happened a couple of weeks ago' I said.**

'**Very funny, Falcon' he said. I nudged him. 'Come on'**

**Bryan came out of his office with a mug of coffee.**

'**Hey boys' he said.**

'**Hey' Bob and I said in unison.**

'**Now guys I just want to thank you again for everything'**

'**It's ok its ok' I said.**

'**Thanks, now get ready for smoothing and grooving because I'm about to open up'**

**We both nodded. We put our backpacks down and put our aprons on with a logo that reads '**_**Latte latte'. Bryan w**_**as reading a newspaper and looked pretty surprised.**

'**Why are they punishing witch crafters now?' Bryan mumbled.**

'**What are you talking about' Bob asked.**

'**Never mind, I will just open' Bryan stood up to the door and changed the closed sign the other side.**

**A couple of minutes later, customers came in. One man came up to the counter. **

'**Hello sir, what would you like to order?' I asked him.**

'**Just small coffee please' he said. **

**I wrote small coffee on a note and stuck it on the note hanger.**

'**Order up' I told Bob.**

'**Alright' he said. He went up to the note hanger and took the note. **

**Two minutes later. The coffee was finally done. I took the drink and put it up the counter.**

'**Five dollars thank you' I told him.**

**The man reached out his wallet and took out five dollars. 'Thanks, bye'**

**The man left off sipping his coffee. 'Bob, Sunoharu, it's time to swap routines.**

_**Yes, it's time for handy work in the kitchen!**_

**I slipped on some gloves and got into my focus face.**

_**Time for the pro to play.**_

'**Order up!' Bob said.**

**I took the note which reads 'medium lime lemon smoothie'. I walked over to the smoothie machine and took out a cup. I put the cup down so the drink can go inside of it and pulled the lemon smoothie lever down. I put a lemon fruit on the smoothie and finnaly added a straw. I put the smoothie on a cup holder and walked over to the counter and putted it down.**

'**Five bones' Bob told the kid.**

'**Thanks and by the way no one says that' the boy joked.**

'**Kids' Bob murmured.**

**It was finally closing time. They were no customers and it was almost five so Bryan decided to close anyway. But suddenly trouble came, oh wait it was Molly. We were cleaning the place and she decides to come. She was trouble in school, during the outbreak anywhere really.**

'**Molly, what is the trouble today' I said while I was cleaning a table.**

'**Ha very funny' she joked. 'Can I buy I drink bottle'**

'**Okay' Bob said. He opened a storage door in the kitchen and took out a water bottle. 'Fifteen dollars' **

'**Alright' she took out a crunched up paper note from her pocket. 'Yeah that will do'**

'**Why do you always buy drink bottles, you making a sale?' I asked her.**

'**I'm am going to do the most hectic thing no one has ever done in Sammich West!'**

'**What is that?' Bob asked.**

'**Nothing' she said. 'I got to go' she left through the door.**

'**That was odd' I said.**

'**You busy tonight?' Bob asked me.**

'**Nah you can't, I'm going to Irochet's ****house****'**

'**Fine maybe tomorrow' **

'**Yeah that can work'**

* * *

**Outside of Irochet's house, I would have been expecting a lot of noise from Jordan and Thomas but whatever. I went up to the door and ring the bell. Irochet's mother Amy, opened the door. **

'**Come in sweetie' she said.**

**I came inside, took off my shoes and put my backpack down. 'I hope you feel comfortable. Would you like something to eat or drink?'**

'**Yes tea please'**

'**Oh yes' Amy said. She hurried over to the kitchen. I sat at the dining chair. Amy boiled the water, she picked up the T.V remote and pressed the power button. What was on the T.V was just the news.**

'**Ladies and gentlemen it appears that a kid has climbed up the wall and escaped Sammich West. The enterprise has given out an order to chase this fugitive' the newsman said.**

'**Teenagers this days' Amy said. 'But of course kids like you and Irochet have wonderful hearts'**

'**Thanks Aunt Amy'**

'**Sammich North has sent helicopters from their station to chase this irrational teen'**

**Irochet came in the room with a happy face as usual.**

'**Oh hey fool' she said.**

'**Come on Irochet that's no way to treat your cousin, you should be getting ready for the summoning'**

'**What? There is a summoning today?'**

'**Yes dear'**

'**Great it's like their purposely torturing us. When does it start?' I asked.**

'**It appears that the summoning will be over civilians, this fugitive has caused so much trouble the head master had to find the kid'**

'**Yes' Irochet and I said in unison. **

'**It can't be' Irochet said tensely.**

'**I know right, no sharp killers will be getting me' I said.**

'**No not that, this kid is a girl and I think that girl is Molly'**

'**No way' Amy said.**

_**She might actually be right! She was acting suspicious at work**_

'**Is something wrong Sunoharu?' Irochet asked.**

**The water stopped boiling and Amy rushed over to it.**

'**I think it may actually be her'**

'**Why so?'**

'**Well at work, she came and she said I am going to do the most insane thing no one has ever done!'**

'**Ok. She is such an idiot'**

**Upstairs Jordan and Thomas started shouting.**

'**What's going with them?' I said.**

'**Here is your tea' Amy said. She put it on the coffee table.**

'**Thanks' I said.**


End file.
